The Play's the Thing
by justanotherKurtsie
Summary: Yet another 3x05 The First Time fic, but no details.  Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel prepare for the next three performances of West Side Story, while Finn supports.  The cast has time between/during/after shows to talk.  Rated T for innuendo.
1. The morning after

A/N Yes, I am planning to add to "After the Slap," but I was inspired this week to write the following. Spoilers for 3x05 "The First Time." This is set the morning after, rated T for vague suggestions of sexual activity.

Blaine's house

Kurt woke up warm and relaxed, reveling in the feel of Blaine beside him. His hand stretched out to caress his boyfriend – his lover – and he opened his eyes to look at his amazing partner. In sleep, Blaine's face lay open, the mask of dapperness gone so that only the … the JOY remained. Kurt fingered his curls, and gently kissed that beautiful face, then snuggled into the warmth and dozed off again.

The sunlight streaming in from the window awoke Blaine. He looked up to see Kurt, right there. He smiled. "Good morning, love." Kurt answered him with a long, langorous kiss.

They separated to breathe, and Blaine asked "What time is it?"

"9:00"

"Call time is noon, for our matinee. We should get breakfast."

Kurt sighed. "I'm tempted to skip my morning routine to stay here with you a little longer."

Blaine sighed, and hugged Kurt. "As much as I want to stay here, if you show up show up rumpled, they will know what happened."

Kurt nodded. "Finn already knows I didn't come home last night. But I would like to keep you to myself a little longer, okay?"

"Together, then."

They sat up together, and got ready for their day.

Finn's house

Rachel woke up without her alarm, about 30 minutes later than her usual setting. She kissed Finn on the forehead, then got up for her morning workout. The Hudson-Hummel house didn't have a treadmill, but she could jog in place. She didn't want to wake Finn, so she grabbed her iPod, put her headphones on, and moved to the music.

Finn moved in his sleep, arm stretching out to where Rachel had been. Finding nothing, he opened his eyes. He caught her gaze, and they shared a smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Wonderful."

It wasn't until they had poured out cereal for breakfast that Finn realized what was missing. He didn't hear Kurt getting ready. Come to think of it, he didn't remember hearing Kurt come in. He went back up the stairs to knock on Kurt's door, but there was no answer. Finn hesitated, the opened the door slowly.

Kurt's bed was still made, the room still as neatly laid out as Kurt had left it the day before. Finn shut the door again, then walked down the stairs for breakfast with Rachel.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Kurt's not here."

"Kurt didn't come back?" Rachel repeated, concerned.

"No, it looks like Kurt stayed the night at Blaine's house." The lovers looked at each other, remembering last night, and blushed.

Rachel recovered first. "Well, I hope they had fun."

Finn groaned. "I don't think I want to know." He pulled out his phone and texted Kurt: **I don't want details. Pls tell me u r safe.**

He got a response. **Yes. Will be at theater on time.**

In the Green Room that afternoon, Blaine and Rachel put on their makeup for the days performances. Rachel watched for a moment when there was no one else near, before mentioning to Blaine, "Kurt didn't come home last night."

Blaine spluttered for a minute. "He's here, he made it to call time. I'm sure he's getting his makeup on right now." Then he thought about what she said, and looked at Rachel again. "How did you…?" Another hesitation, as enlightenment dawned. "You were at Kurt's house. Finn's house." Blaine blushed. "Oh"

Then it was Rachel's turn to blush. "Yes."

They both turned towards the mirrors and focused on their own makeup.

The matinee performance was even better than opening night, although the energy of the afternoon crowd was different, not as focused.

In the space between the matinee and the evening performance, Finn brought dinner for the four of them. He met with Kurt first, to hand over Kurt & Blaine's meals. "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine."

"He didn't pressure you, did he? Do I need to go big brother on him?"

"It was my idea. And I'm older, remember. You don't see me asking what you and Rachel have been up to, do you?" Finn mumbled something, and started to blush. Kurt picked his jaw off the floor. "Oh my god, I do not want to know."

"Yeah. She stayed overnight. I won't tell if you don't." Finn replied.

"That's a deal. But I do need to talk with you later, after we're done with the play."

"Uh, okay?"

"About the house rules." Kurt gestured with their meals "Let me get this over to Blaine, and focus on the show tonight. We can talk later."

"Sure, dude."

"And don't call me Dude!" Kurt said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Blaine stayed back while Kurt got their food from Finn. As easily as he got along with Rachel, after Prom, and a summer with no troubles, Blaine could not figure out what Finn's problem was. But with three of them at school all day, it had only made sense for Finn to bring dinner this one time. So Kurt worked out the details with his step-brother, and Blaine worked with Kurt.

"It's not fair." Kurt mumbled, as he reached Blaine.

"What's not fair?"

"Last spring, after Rachel's party, I promised my father that I wouldn't do anything inappropriate in our house."

Blaine's face shifted through emotions as he began to understand. "And that's why we went to my place."

"Yes. I had a promise to keep. But…"

"Finn's not bound by that promise. And Rachel stayed over last night."

Now it was Kurt's turn to look surprised. Blaine explained, "Rachel knew you hadn't come home."

"I asked Finn if we could talk, after the play is over."

"He's not going to tell, is he? I don't want your father pulling out his shotgun. Or his flamethrower."

"No, we've made a pact of silence. At least until Finn and I work out a plan about the house rules."

"We'll find a way to make it work, love. I mean, we managed last night." Blaine gave Kurt his best 'I wish I could kiss you right this instant' look.

Kurt couldn't help smiling. "We did."


	2. Officer Krupke

**A/N: This is still set between the two Saturday performances. I set the matinee about 2:00 pm, finishing around 4ish. The evening performance is at 7 pm, with cast & crew asked to return about 6 to ensure costume and makeup are set. Some cast & crew leave during the break, but many just hang around the school/auditorium together.**

**Rated T for innuendo and swearing.**

Blaine looked at the cards in his hand, and the array of people around the coffee table. "So, how do you play?" Kurt was sitting on the couch behind him, reading Teen Vogue and ignoring the game.

"We'll start over here." Santana pulled a card out of her hand and slid it, face-down, to the center of the table. "One ace."

The player to her left pulled out two cards, face-down, and added them to the pile. "Two twos."

"One three."  
>It was Blaine's turn. He looked at the cards in his hand. "Um. I don't have any fours." Puck face-palmed.<p>

Santana went on. "Prep boy, don't tell us that. Just pick any card out of your hand, and tell us it's a four."

"Like this?" Blaine picked a card, and slid it to the center. "One four."

"Bullshit." Puck called before Blaine had let go. Blaine froze.

"Turn it over." Santana directed. "What do you have?" Blaine turned over a King. Santana slid the discard pile towards Blaine. "Here you go. You win the stack. Add these to your hand."

"Two fives." Puck started a new pile. "The point of the game is to get rid of all your cards."

"One six."  
>"Three sevens" Santana called.<p>

Blaine looked at the two sevens in his hand. "I don't think so."

"Come on, you can say the word." Santana teased, keeping the cards face-down.

"Bullshit." Santana turned over her three cards, none of which were sevens. She raked in the stack.

The game continued around the table. Blaine learned to anticipate which number he would get next, and prepared his cards accordingly. As he began to relax into the game, the conversation switched from game rules to other topics.

Santana was watching, patiently waiting for the right time to strike. As she saw Blaine relax into the game, she knew the time was approaching. She waited a short while longer, then looked at Blaine. "So…. Officer Krupke."

Blaine glanced to Kurt. "What about him?" He looked back at Santana.

"Looks to me like he's learned to use his night-stick." Santana teased.

Blaine's face reflected the shifting emotions. Confusion, then a hint of a blush. Concentration, as he paused to think about what he would say. In the space while Blaine was thinking, Puck turned to see Blaine, then Kurt, then Blaine again. "Get some, Kurt!"

Kurt turned bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about," he kept his face in the magazine, turning to a new page.

"Oh, don't give me that. Auntie Tana can tell these things." Santana wagged her finger between Kurt and Blaine. "The two of you weren't at the party last night."

"That much is true. We skipped the party." Blaine allowed.

"Was it good for you?" Santana asked.

"Two jacks." Blaine played. He leaned forward, looking her square in the eyes. "A gentleman." He paused. "…doesn't kiss and tell." Then he relaxed back against the couch, dreamy smile on his face.

At this, Kurt looked up from the magazine, relaxed back into the couch, and smiled.

Of course, "Officer Krupke's nightstick" was the talk of the school on Monday. A rumor neither confirmed nor denied by the boys concerned.

**A/N: The next chapter of this story should be after Saturday's performance. In 03x05, Finn had said that Carole & Burt were out of town (Columbus?) for a campaign event on Saturday. I figure they should be back in Lima about 10 pm on Saturday night, in time to see if their boys return home by curfew.**


	3. What a day this has been

The Play's the Thing, Part 3

**A/N Carole / Kurt and Barole in this part. I've started the Furt conversation, but it might need updated after this. I don't own Glee or Brigadoon.**

Carole woke up rested on Sunday morning, glad to be back in their own bed. The campaigning seemed to go well the previous day. She and Burt had returned home about 10 pm, with a few hours before the boys' curfew. Both sons made it home before their midnight curfew, whole and sober as usual, so they'd all gone to sleep.

Carole heard noises downstairs, probably Kurt making breakfast. She dressed and went downstairs. As she reached the kitchen, she could hear Kurt singing:

_What a day this has been!_

_What a rare mood I'm in!_

_Why, it's almost like being in love!…_

She paused just outside the kitchen doorway to watch. Kurt was making crepes, with fresh fruit and sautéed vegetables for filler. He was almost dancing around the kitchen as he cooked. How much he had changed in the time she had known him! He had certainly been excited about the wedding, but there had also been a reserve, a wall to hide the bullying. Dalton had been good for Kurt. BLAINE had been good for Kurt, there was not doubt about that. Kurt was more relaxed, and happy, and… open… this morning than she had ever seen him before. Her eyes narrowed at that thought. She and Burt had spent Friday night out of town, leaving the boys to themselves. It might be good to have a word with him this afternoon.

_All the music of life seems to be_

_Like a bell that is ringing for me!_

Carole cleared her throat, and Kurt whirled to look at his stepmother. "Good morning, Kurt."

"Good morning, Carole. I'm making breakfast. Only two crepes for Dad, though. He can fill up on the fruits and vegetables."

"I'll keep an eye out. How is the play going?"

"Very well. Blaine's an incredible Tony." Carole noted his face light up when Kurt mentioned Blaine. It had been that way for some time… but was there a hint of blush, a glow this time? "We have one more show today. I'm meeting Blaine for lunch at 11, so we can be at school by the noon call."

"That sounds like a good plan. Will you both be coming here for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. I think there's a cast party after the show."

"Well, be sure to call or text to let us know."

Kurt nodded. "I will."

Before Carole could ask more questions, Burt came down the stairs. "Good morning, Dad!"

"Good morning, Kurt. Good morning, Dear." He gave Carole a quick kiss.

"Good morning. You can have two crepes, and all the fillings that you want."

They spent the morning being domestic. Finn stumbled downstairs around 10 or so, and Kurt left at 10:30 to meet up with Blaine for lunch.

Carole suggested that Finn go watch Rachel perform again, which successfully got him out of the house for the afternoon.

When both boys had gone, Carole and Burt sat together on the sofa. He reached for the remote to turn on a game, but she held out a hand to stop him. "I sent Finn off so that we could talk for a bit."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. Both couples have been dating steadily for months now. What do you think of the partners?"

"Rachel and Blaine? They're good kids. Rachel has a good heart, she means well, but she makes mistakes. I would have thought her run for class president would end as soon as she got the part of Maria."

"I know. I hope she and Kurt can make peace again soon."

"You remember how I met Blaine, right?"

"Hungover in Kurt's bed. Not his finest moment, but we've seen more of him since then."

"Him, yes. I have never seen his parents, though. I've talked with Blaine a few times. I worry about him. He and Kurt are good for each other. But you know Finn…"

"Has been on his case at Glee Club. I know. I've been trying to talk with him about it."  
>Burt moved closer, looking Carole in the eye. "What brings up these questions, Carole?"<p>

"Two things, really. One is that, with each other, they're both good couples. I have a feeling we may have Rachel and Blaine in our lives for a good long time. I think we should start acknowledging that."

"We've had them over for dinner before."

"Yes, but I was thinking of regularly, as part of our Friday night dinners."

Burt thought about that for a minute. "You said two reasons, and that's just the first."

"When's the last time we discussed family rules for sleepovers?"

"Kurt and I talked after that party. I haven't brought it up since then. Why, do you think something's going on?"

"Well, I know that Finn's not a virgin. He talked to me after hooking up with Santana a few years ago. I'm not sure whether he and Rachel have gone that far yet. Rachel has rightly put her focus on her education and her dreams. But we've been away from home a lot with this campaign, and if you win the election we'll be gone a lot more. If they decide they want to have sex, they will find a way to make it happen. I'd rather be aware that it's going on."

"Would you let Finn and Rachel sleep over together?" Burt asked, genuinely interested in Carole's opinion.

"I… I don't think I would have encouraged Finn to have just any girlfriend over. But I think that Finn and Rachel is a relationship I can support."

"You know, Kurt asked me about that, after I met Blaine. Asked about whether Finn could have a girlfriend over. Whether I would have cared as much if Blaine had been a girl."

"You didn't know Blaine then. Now you do. What do you think now?"  
>"He's… he's a lot like Finn was when we first met. Blaine needs a father-figure in his life, someone who accepts him as he is."<p>

"Could you accept him as Kurt's lover?"

Burt inhaled and shifted in the seat, thinking through all his thoughts and emotions on this. Kurt had grown up considerably over the last six months. All his Senior-year struggles, the election, the play. Blaine had been a fixture in his life, always supporting. And Burt… Burt was ready to welcome Blaine in as a son now, as much his own son as Finn was. Blaine and Kurt… that wasn't just throwing yourself around. They both mattered.

"Yeah." Burt exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Yeah, I'd support Kurt and Blaine. They care about each other, they're good for each other. If they've decided they're ready for sex… they probably are. As much as anyone can be."

"I hoped you'd say something like that."

"Wait, why?"

Carole held up a hand. "Kurt hasn't told me anything, so I don't know for sure. But he was singing this morning, as he cooked breakfast. He looked happier than I'd ever seen him."

Burt was quiet for a few minutes. "He was happy?"

"Happy, relaxed, no walls. You said yourself that Blaine's family hasn't been as accepting..."

"I don't think they're around their house all that often. But no, they're not. And if they get caught around town…"

"If Finn and Rachel got caught in the backseat of a car, there might be some embarrassment but not a lot of danger."

"What do you have in mind for house rules?"

**A/N Please review!**


	4. Steamed milk

**A/N This will be my last chapter for "The Play's the Thing." The story is running out, about to run into the Mash-Off episode. In the afternote, I'll refer to two other stories with where I would take it. Burt will talk to the boys sometime after this chapter, but another writer has already said everything I would say. The time and place might differ, but the words are right.**

**Next week, I'll return to my Mash-Off / IKAG bridge, titled "After the Slap." **

Sunday evening, after the play had closed, the set was taken down, the cast had dinner together, and they had made it home before curfew, Kurt brought two mugs of steamed milk upstairs to Finn's room. Finn sat on the bed, while Kurt closed the door, turned the desk chair around, and sat in it.

"So, dude, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes." Kurt glanced at Finn on his bed, then had an image of Finn with Rachel flash through his mind. He looked away quickly, and stared at a wall. "Do you remember Rachel's party, last spring?"

"When we brought Blaine here to sleep it off."

Kurt nodded. "You know my dad didn't take that well."

"I heard something of the sort."

"I promised my dad that I would get permission before inviting a boy over. That I wouldn't do anything 'inappropriate' in the house." Kurt paused to let Finn think that over.

It took Finn some time. At first he just looked confused. Then he looked at his bed, and remembered Friday night. "So you went over to Blaine's house."

Kurt nodded again.

"I never promised Burt that." Finn replied.

"I know."

"What do you want from me?"

"I was thinking that we might come up with a set of rules that would be fair to both of us."  
>"But we'd have to clear it with Burt and Mom."<p>

"I know. And whatever we say probably won't be the end of it. But it would give us a place to start. I thought we might come up with some rules, and then work on a strategy for talking with them."

Finn considered this, then looked at Kurt. Really looked at Kurt. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

Kurt shrugged. "Just the usual." He looked away.

"Wait… you're not getting bullied again, are you?"

"What? No. It's just… it's a gay thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Kurt. I'm your brother. I promised to have your back. Now, maybe I don't understand a lot about you… but maybe I could, if you'd tell me."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, while Kurt pondered what to say.

"You, and Rachel. Nobody looks at you twice when you hold hands. You can pretty much kiss her anywhere you want to." Kurt paused. Finn waited, thinking about what Kurt had said, about all the times he'd seen Kurt and Blaine together.

"You don't kiss…"

"We can't publicly. Not in Lima, Ohio."

Finn looked at Kurt, confused. "Sure you can-"

Kurt snorted. "We can if we want to hear about how we're going to hell. We can if we want to be threatened with a beating. We can if we want to be told to quit shoving it down people's throats. Or how disgusting we are."

"Oh. I'd never thought about that."

"I just- I need a place, and a time, where I can just be with Blaine and not have to worry about the haters."

"Right. Like here. Okay, here are some thoughts…"

**A/N **

**For Burt's lecture to all three boys, I will refer you to themuse19's M-rated "So I Can Be Comfortable." Chapter 7 has no sex, just Burt's speech.**

**For the rules, consider Colfermentalhead's "Heading in the Right Direction." It's an interesting story.**

**Thank you so much for reading, Favoriting, and Alerting! Please Review so I can become a better writer! Thank you!**


End file.
